


Neighbor

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2017) [6]
Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Other, Sexual Content, Strong Language, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Jerry sees and hears a lot of things.





	Neighbor

The thing is, as a vampire, Jerry is used to knowing more about people than they could ever suspect him of knowing.  
  
He has the senses of a predator, heightened sense of hearing that can catch a hitch in one’s breathing that a human wouldn’t; a sense of smell that can detect when someone’s broken out into a nervous sweat; eyes that can see in the dark, can catch the subtle movements of a spider crawling up the wall from across the room.  
  
Of all of them, however, his hearing is probably the sharpest of them all.  
  
And it tells him a lot of interesting things.  
  
Jane, for instance, has heart palpitations; they start when she’s speaking to him, when her heart abruptly starts pounding in the middle of the conversation, apropos of nothing. When she discreetly rubs her chest, he knows he’s made a correct diagnosis.  
  
When he meets Amy, he knows she’s hungry- not just because his sharp ears have caught the edge of her conversation with Charley, but because he can hear the subtler rumblings of her stomach, despite the fact that that Matcha monstrosity of a drink she’s holding is sucked dry.  
  
And Charley.  
  
Charley is interesting.  
  
He tenses a little when Jerry’s eyes land on him, breaks out in a very mild sweat- both are signs of nervousness, and at first, Jerry interprets that Charley feels threatened by him. It’s not unusual for the odd human to suddenly be stricken with a sort of uneasy feeling when they meet a vampire. Humans think they’re at the top of the food-chain, and don’t realize that what they’re feeling is the instinctual sense of “I’ve met something bigger and stronger than me that wants to eat me”.  
  
But it’s only after he’s studied Charley’s expression, and listened carefully to the stutter in his voice when he speaks to him that Jerry realizes that that’s not the sort of nervousness that Charley has.  
  
It’s cute, really: This isn’t the first time some teenager has had a crush, male or female, currently involved in a committed relationship or not. Jerry knows exactly what he looks like, even if he hasn’t looked in a mirror in over four-hundred years. He looks good, and that’s partly why he hasn’t exactly had difficulty finding people willing to follow him into a dark alleyway for the last few centuries.  
  
It occurs to him, as he’s watching Charley trot off down the street, that this could work to his advantage. Obviously, luring in victims is easy if they’re sexually attracted to him; but there’s also… Extracurricular activities that could be entertaining, if Charley is willing.  
  
He’s not a _priest_ , for fuck’s sake. Jerry likes sex. He likes fucking. Romance doesn’t factor into it very often; with a human partner it would be pointless, they’ll be dead long before he is even if they can learn to see past his eating habits. And vampires are notoriously difficult at keeping long-term romantic relationships- not to say that it never happens, but boredom comes too easily when you’re immortal.  
  
Jerry’s not inclined to pass up an easy feed if he can find one, but on occasion he’s been known to take mercy on his bed partners if they provide a particularly memorable experience. Sometimes he turns them, and other times he simply lets them go home without ever hinting that they were within an inch of death.  
  
So far, he doesn’t know which route he’ll take with Charley.  
  
First he has to figure out how to get to him.  
  
It shouldn’t be difficult. The young ones usually aren’t, easily swayed by hormones and chronically bad judgment. Jane mentioned that Charley has a bike that’s broken; Jerry could offer to fix it, maybe offer Charley a beer, sit a little too close, place a hand on his leg… That’s one potential scenario, anyway. They always have to be modified. It’s a dance that must always be carefully modified, as Jerry must remain attuned to the mood of his target in the event that they become alarmed or uneasy. That rarely leads to anything fun.  
  
He plots idly as he gets ready for his hunt. Ed’s tucked away in the basement for the evening, watched over by the other fledglings, to let the change fully settle into him before even _thinking_ of letting him (or the others he’s turned so far) run wild. The new ones usually don’t need much blood, and it won’t be difficult to incapacitate someone tonight to bring back to them for a feed after staking out his own meal.  
  
Jerry’s in the process of changing his shirt in his bedroom when he hears it.  
  
He knew Charley was home when he’d returned with Ed, heard the low sound of conversation between him and his mother through the walls of both houses. Jane’s probably asleep, but Charley…  
  
…Charley is definitely not.  
  
Jerry knows the rhythmic breathing and grunting of sex the way he knows what a human’s pulse feels like on his tongue. But there’s only one person breathing and grunting like that, not two, so Amy isn’t involved in whatever activity is currently going on in Charley’s bedroom.  
  
Smirking, Jerry swiftly relocates to an empty room, one that looks out at the Brewster house. He carefully lifts the blacked-out window up, and that’s all he needs to see into Charley’s bedroom.  
  
Charley’s window is open a crack- whether he realized that or not before starting in on this particular activity, who knew? Jerry certainly wasn’t complaining. He could hear Charley nearly as well as he could see him.  
  
And he could see a lot.  
  
Charley was, pretty obviously, masturbating. He hadn’t even taken his jeans off, just shoved his hand down into them and was jerking sharply. Jerry supposed this was the way teenagers jerked off when they lived with the possibility of a parent walking in and seeing more than they should.  
  
Jerry stayed very still. All it would take was Charley noticing some movement outside his window to realize that he was being watched. Besides, being still means he can focus more closely on what’s in front of him.  
  
Charley moves with the usual impatience of a young adult, no finesse or technique to his movements. His eyes are squeezed shut, face screwed up in an effort to contain himself. He huffs small, frantic whimpers and gasps, and with Jerry’s hearing, it’s almost as though he’s standing right next to him. Oh, the _noises_ \- next to the sound of blood pounding rapidly in a terrified victim’s veins, these are the sorts of sounds Jerry is _sustained_ on.  
  
He’s definitely going to have to make a guest of Charley at some point, invite him in and test the waters and see if, one of these nights, he can’t get a better look at what he looks like when he’s hot and bothered. Only problem might be Amy- Charley doesn’t strike him as the cheating kind.  
  
Maybe Jerry will have to pay Amy a visit too. She’s a pretty girl- maybe she makes noises as lovely as her boyfriend’s.  
  
When Charley’s hips start jerking with the force of an orgasm, Jerry imagines pinning them down with his hands and making Charley whine, imagines smothering it with his mouth and grinding down into the young human until he _screams._  
  
“ _Shit._ ”  
  
The exclamation brings Jerry out of his little fantasy. Charley’s limp on the bed, panting, hand grasping for the tissue box on the bedside table. Jerry holds back a snicker and smoothly closes the window, making sure it doesn’t bang shut.  
  
“Oh Charley,” He chuckles, buttoning the top two buttons on his shirt as he walks out of the room and down the stairs. “Charley, Charley, Charley.”  
  
_I am going to have so much fun with you._  
  
-End


End file.
